


Cuddling Practice

by zim-tits (beansprean)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, failing at cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/zim-tits
Summary: From this ask on tumblr: “just jam your knee right up my crotch. this is fine” just screams of Bitty so Zimbits please!!! <3





	

Bitty had had a lot of thoughts about sharing a bed with Jack. Skyping him from Georgia, he imagined Jack spooned behind him with one hand carding through his hair. Making his bed at the Haus, he imagined laying on Jack’s chest, feeling him breathe, fingers laced. Riding the train to Providence, he imagined curling up on his side, one arm stretched over Jack’s waist, legs hooked together beneath the duvet.

What actually happened was this.

Jack was laying on his side with one arm bent over Bitty, hand shuffling beneath the pillow and shoulder tensed. The other wriggled awkwardly between them with nowhere to go. Bitty lay with legs straight, facing Jack’s neck with both arms scooped up next to Jack’s trapped one. He was too close to see Jack’s face, and their arms were too tangled to clasp together, keeping Bitty too far away to kiss Jack’s collarbone like he wanted. And it was _hot_. Not in the sexy way, but in the too-many-covers-and-too-many-limbs-and-Canadians-are-ridiculous-with-the-heating kind of way.

_Ok. This is fine. I can totally sleep like this._

Except he couldn’t. and if Jack’s minute shifting and bobbing adam’s apple were anything to go by, neither could he. 

Bitty sighed. “Sweetheart, relax,” he murmured, reaching out with half-numb fingers to poke at Jack’s stiff shoulder. 

Jack grunted in response, but lowered his shoulder slowly, clearly uncomfortable in the position they’d fallen into.

Bitty’s legs were sweaty and itching to move.

_Ok. Ok. Reassemble. We can figure this out._

Following an impulse, Bitty slowly brought his outside leg up to swing it over Jack’s thigh, hooking his ankle around the back of Jack’s knee, accidentally pulling it forward a few inches.

Jack inhaled sharply. “Euh. Just–hang on…” He rolled slightly, putting a bit more weight on Bitty to extract his trapped arm.

_Oh, Lord. This boy is going to crush me._

Jack’s other arm pulled Bitty in by his waist-

_Oh, that’s nice._

and he slid one thick thigh up to mirror Bitty’s new position. Which would be fine, except Bitty is significantly shorter than Jack, and, well.

“Just jam your knee right up my crotch. This is fine.”

It took a startled snort from Jack before Bitty realized he’d said that out loud.

“Sorry, Bits,” Jack said, pulling his knee back. The motion rocked Bitty enough that he could finally see Jack’s face again, flushed pink.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bitty laughed. “We’re not very good at this.”

Jack shuffled further back, free hand stroking down Bitty’s spine. “We just need practice.”

Bitty grinned. “Cuddling practice?”

Jack nodded solemnly. “Five am sharp.”

Bitty hit him with a pillow.

* * *

They finally get to sleep a few hours later, Jack sprawled out on his stomach with Bitty jetpacking one of his shoulders. It wasn’t what Bitty expected, but he figured they would have a long time to figure these things out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my tumblr!](http://zim-tits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
